pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Capuan Accords
a.k.a. Mutual Defense Optional Aggression Treaty between ROME and Zombieland Preamble Rome and Zombieland, in recognition of their friendship and mutual interest, hereby enter this agreement to cement our camaraderie and provide for the defense and prosperity of one another. Article I- Sovereignty Each signatory formally recognizes the right of each alliance to exercise ultimate internal authority, in addition to possessing a monopoly on the legitimate use of physical force, within its own territory. Article II- Camaraderie The membership of each signatory commit to remain civil towards each other at all times, particularly in public channels, but also in private. The signatory alliances and their member states will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would their own. Healthy debate, constructive criticism is to be encouraged, but both parties are expected to show tact and consideration by going through appropriate channels when addressing concerns. Article III- Non-Aggression No member of either signatory may participate in, support or condone military action against a member within the corresponding signatory. If a member nation of either signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace within 24 hours of the initial notification, and pay reparations equivalent to the total damage inflicted. Defending nations are required to allow a period of 24 hours, after notifying their respective government officials of the attack, before engaging in any retaliation. At which point, retaliation is limited to the number and types of attacks received. If the attacking nation refuses to offer peace to the defending nation within the specified time frame, without credible reason explaining the lack of compliance to the articles of this treaty, the attacking nation will be expelled from their alliance. Further, the expelled nation is to be considered a rogue by both parties, and dealt with accordingly. Article IV- Espionage Both signed alliances agree under no circumstances shall either signatory alliance engage in espionage against the other. Further, should a signatory alliance receive information that points towards a possible leak in other signatory’s security, this information must be shared and discussed immediately. Article V- Military and Financial Assistance Should either signatory become the victim of an unprovoked external aggression, or internal subversion, the corresponding signatory is obligated to provide any and all assistance possible, including but not limited to military and financial means. Should either signatory initiate conflict or engage in warfare by reason of outside obligation, the corresponding signatory is strongly encouraged, but not obligated, to provide whatever assistance it deems appropriate. Article VI- Amendments Any amendments to this treaty must be first discussed and agreed upon by the appropriate government officials of each party, and undergo the appropriate processes. Article VII- Cancellation Termination of this pact requires a 72 hours notice. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. The grace period may be truncated by mutual agreement of the signatories. This treaty may not be terminated while a Declaration of War is active pertaining to one or both of the signatories. Signed for Zombieland Emperor: Iblishaitan Regent: Buttnaked Signed for ROME Batiatus Emperor of ROME and protector of Pyrrhus Redrum Senator of war for ROME Communistred Senator of Finance for ROME Keegoz Senator of Foreign affairs for ROME/center